Tout ce qui a un début, a une fin
by Luffiee
Summary: Je sautai dans le vide après m'avoir chuchoté une dernière phrase... Nous moururent le 5 mai... La même date où tout a commencé... et où tout se termine.


**«Tout ce qui a un début... A une fin.»**

**Je regarde vers le ciel, le visage baigné de larmes, le regard livide, l'esprit embrumé. Je suis agenouillé au sol, devant vos corps ensanglantés. Mes mains sont rouges, de sang, qui me semble être le votre, car ****tout me semble être de ma faute****. Je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, en me demandant comme****nt**** cela a bien pu arriver, sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Je n'ai pas pu vous protéger, alors que vous étiez ma famille. Je chancelle de gauche à droite, en avant et en arrière. Je me lève pour m'approcher de vous, et m'assurer que ce n'est qu'un stupide et horrible cauchemar, mais non… Ceci est réel.**

**Vous êtes tous bien morts... ****Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook... **

**Vous avez quitté ce monde car je n'ai pas assumé mon rôle de capitaine, et n'ai pas agis à temps. Je m'allonge près de vous, en essayant de me rappeler l'erreur que j'ai commise pour vous perdre, tous, mes chers amis. Mes larmes ne se tarissent, et m'embrouillent la vue. Elles laissent des sillons brûlants sur mes joues. Je ferme les yeux, et revois avec horreur la scène…**

***Flash back***

**La marine nous attaque par surprise, des milliers, voire un million, de soldats de la marine nous encerclent, et sans que l'on puisse s'enfuir. Ils nous tirent dessus, mais moi, ça ne me fait rien, alors je leur renvois, mais ils tirent aussi sur mes amis, et je ne peux pas les aider, trop occupé à renvoyer tous les boulets de canon. Je vois aussi des montagnes d'épées qui se soulèvent, et les transpercent, les blessant gravement. Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps cette vision cauchemardesque, je me couvre les yeux avec mes mains, pris d'un instinct. Après avoir jeté un regard dans la direction des soldats, je leur lance un éléphant gun, et me tourne vers d'autres, en utilisant mon haki des rois (**_**ou fluide**_**). Je dis rapidement à mes amis de filer, car je les couvre, mais ils ne m'écoutent pas. Soudain, mes yeux s'agrandirent de terreur, en les voyant me sourire, pour la dernière fois, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol après s'être faits tiré dans la tête, ou transpercé de bord en bord, ou encore découpé en plusieurs morceaux. Il y eut une explosion, et tout le monde fut dispersé. Je m'effondre, et me met à crier tellement fort que j'en perds la voix. Les soldats, me voyant en position de faiblesse, se jettent sur moi, et sans même y penser, j'utilise une nouvelle fois mon haki, beaucoup plus puissant sous l'effet de ma colère et ma peine, et les expédie tous dans un sommeil profond. **

***Fin du flash back***

**Je rouvre mes yeux, presque sans vie, et observe les corps autour de moi. Je me dirige un corps inanimé, surmonté d'une touffe verte. Zoro. Mon second. Je lui prends ses sabres, ayant une idée en tête pour pouvoir être encore avec eux, juste un peu. Même si c'est seulement quelques petites secondes, je veux pouvoir leur dire adieu, quelque chose que je n'aie pu faire avec mon frère, Ace, qui est mort il y a maintenant trois ans de cela. Je regarde une dernière fois le meilleur sabreur du monde, mais aussi mon premier membre d'équipage, et meilleur ami. Je vais pour lui fermer les yeux quand il m'attrape le bras. Je sursaute et mes larmes recommencent à couler comme des cascades, mais cette fois, parce que je suis content de voir que je peux peut-être le sauver lui... Avoir peut-être une dernière et infime chance. Grosse erreur de ma part d'y croire. **

**Il me regarde avec un sourire, et me dit qu'il a été heureux d'être le sabreur, et ami du roi des pirates. Je lui prends la main et lui supplie de ne pas parler, lui disant que je vais chercher un médecin et qu'il va survivre. Mais, il me fait signe, et je comprends que c'est peine perdu. En effet, il me désigne son torse, transpercé d'au moins huit lames, et son bras gauche coupé. Sans attendre une seconde, je déchire ma veste pour lui bander le bras, qui saigne encore beaucoup, et plante mon regard dans le sien. Je crus voir une petite larme couler sur sa joue. Juste avant d'arrêter de respirer, il me murmure un dernier "désolé capitaine". Je pars subitement en sanglots en voyant ses yeux se couvrir d'un voile grisâtre, presque blanc. Cette fois... il est mort. J'emporte ses sabres avec moi après lui avoir chuchoté « Merci. Merci pour tout. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons bientôt nous revoir. ». Je lui « ferme les yeux » et lui dépose un doux baiser, passionné, sur le front. **

**Je me dirige ensuite vers Nami qui est, elle, coupée en deux. Je la regarde un peu, en lui enlevant les mèches de cheveux qu'elle a sur son beau visage, me souvenant qu'elle détestait avoir la vue cachée. Je lui enlève quelques gouttes de sang, qui tâchent son joli minois, et lui chuchote que j'ai été heureux de la connaître, et qu'une fille comme elle est encore plus précieuse que le plus gros des diamants, et que j'ai été le plus imbécile des hommes sur terre de ne pas avoir pu protéger ce trésor. Pour finir, je lui flatte le front, en lui assurant qu'elle a été la meilleure navigatrice au monde, et que personne ne pourrait la remplacer dans ce domaine, et surtout dans mon cœur. Je lui dépose aussi un baiser sur le front, et la regarde une dernière fois avant de lui enlever délicatement le log pose de son poignet, pour aller ensuite vers Usopp. **

**Mes yeux se posent tout de suite sur l'énorme trou dans sa gorge. ****Épouvanté****, je détourne le regard et le pose sur son visage. Il a bien changé. Lui qui, au début, avait peur de son ombre, il a maintenant un visage serein, même dans la mort. Je souris, et me remémore les beaux moments passés en sa compagnie, toujours en pleurant malgré tout. Les longues journées de pêche que nous passions ensemble, les bêtises qui nous passaient par la tête, simplement pour énerver nos camarades, et aussi toutes ses blagues et mensonges me reviennent à l'esprit. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'espère encore le voir me sauter au cou en éclatant de rire et me dire que ce n'est que du tabasco, comme lors notre bataille à Water Seven, mais ses yeux clos et son corps, sans le moindre soulèvement, m'en dissuadent malheureusement. Ensuite, je me souviens que c'est grâce à lui que l'on a eu notre premier bateau de pirate, le Going Merry, que c'est même lui qui a peint notre drapeau, oui... Tout ça me manque énormément, maintenant. Je lui dépose un baiser sur le front et prends le kabuto avec moi, son arme, qu'il a lui même construite, et sa plus puissante. Je le regarde une dernière fois, et lui dis que je regrette de ne pas l'avoir laissé être le capitaine. Effectivement, je suis sûr que l'issue d'aujourd'hui aurait changé, et qu'elle aurait été positive.**

**Je m'éloigne de lui, tout en m'approchant de Sanji, mon cuistot préféré et aussi le meilleur du monde. Je regrette de l'avoir si souvent dérangé, pendant qu'il était occupé à concocter les petites douceurs des filles, en me souvenant que même quand je ne lui demandais pas, il pensait toujours à moi, et qu'aux repas, il me servait toujours d'énormes assiettes. Je sais qu'il pensait que je mangeais seulement parce que j'avais faim, ou que je voulais simplement me mettre quelque chose sous la dent pour m'occuper, et que le goût ne me dérangeait pas, et que je mangerai même des vidanges, si je venais vraiment à avoir vraiment faim, comme il disait. Mais je regrette beaucoup trop de ne pas lui avoir avoué que s'il avait arrêté de cuisiner, pour une quelconque raison, je n'aurais rien mangé d'autre ! Sa cuisine, ou rien ! Je fouillais dans la poche de sa chemise, en évitant de ne pas toucher à l'épée, qui lui transperçait la poitrine. Je pris son paquet de cigarette, tâché de quelques gouttes de sang, me souvenant qu'il avait dit qu'il ne mourrait jamais à cause de ça. Il avait raison... comme toujours. Je lui souris, me disant que maintenant, je pourrais très bien faire la petite imitation que j'avais faite de lui à Skypeia.**

**Le délaissant, je m'assis près de Chopper. La petite peluche de mon équipage, la mascotte, et le médecin le plus compétent que j'ai jamais rencontré. Il me disait souvent que, bizarrement, je guérissais très vite. Mais ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça, et c'est seulement quand c'était lui, et lui seul, qui me soignait, que j'allais mieux, bien plus rapidement. Il réussissait à faire en sorte que je me sente mieux, et c'était peut-être aussi pour ça que je fonçais dans le tas, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir ! Je savais que, quoi qu'il arrive, il arriverait toujours à nous soigner, malgré les blessures subies... Mais encore une fois, j'ai eu tord. Tord de me reposer sur lui, en me disant que tout allait bien aller, et tord de nous avoir cru tous immortels grâce à lui, de me reposer sur ses pauvres petites épaules. Je lui enlevai son chapeau, et juste avant de repartir vers Robin, je lui déposai à lui aussi un petit baiser, sur son front, toujours aussi doux.**

**A genoux devant Robin, je la regarde, étalée sur le ventre, sans vie. C'était celle qui avait eu le moins de dégâts: elle n'avait que quelques brûlures et égratignures, sinon elle n'avait presque rien. Je décidai de la retourner, et j'aperçus son crâne, fracassé, et un trou béant qui lui trouait la nuque, caché pas ses longs cheveux noirs, de la même couleur que les miens... « Quelle lâcheté ! » me dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras, « attaquer une femme par derrière, c'est vraiment ignoble ! ». Voilà que je parle comme Sanji maintenant. Mon regard s'arrêta soudain sur la façon dont elle est habillée... ses habits blancs… Elle les avait portés lors de notre première rencontre, lorsque je l'ai sauvée pour la première fois. Elle a toujours été la plus intelligente de l'équipage, et aussi celle qui était toujours la plus joyeuse, même dans les pires moments, et je voulais rester fort, afin qu'elle garde toujours son joli sourire. Mais maintenant, elle ne l'a plus, ce qui prouve que je ne suis encore qu'un nul. Je lui prends ses jolies lunettes de soleil, qu'elle porte toujours sur la tête, et l'emporte avec moi, sans oublier de lui donner, à elle aussi, un doux baiser sur le front. **

**Parmi les corps dénudés de vie des marines, je vois quelques morceaux de Franky, qui bouge encore un peu, mais dans l'état où il est, je ne veux plus me faire de faux espoirs. J'aperçois sa tête un peu plus loin, et vais vers lui, mais je m'arrête... Il m'a parlé ! Je crie et crie encore son surnom, en courant vers lui, qui n'est plus que morceaux. Je m'arrête devant son corps : il lui manque les deux jambes, et le bras droit et la moitié de son torse est brûlé. Je le regarde, une main sur la bouche pour m'empêcher de crier, je tombe à genoux, et mes larmes ne cessent leur chute. J'ai si mal que je pourrais mourir de douleur. Je suis fatigué, frustré, horrifié de tous les voir dans cet état. Je ferme les yeux et me couvre le visage dans mes mains, en me mettant à pleurer encore plus fort, si c'est possible, je souffre tellement... J'entends alors sa main mécanique bouger, dans un bruit un peu strident, et il la dépose sur mon épaule. J'écarte me doigts pour le voir, et il me sourit... encore. Il me rassura : «T'inquiète Mugiwara ! Ne pleure pas comme ça, ce n'est pas digne de toi ! T'a été SUPERR comme capitaine... Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu de plus belle aventure qu'avec vous. Luffy, merci ! Merci ! De m'a...v...voir pris dans t... to... ton é...éééquiquii... é...qui...p****aaaa****age...». Sa voix avait déraillée, et s'était éteinte de nouveau, sous mes yeux terrorisés. Je voyais encore un de mes nakamas mourir, sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je fis la même chose que les autres. Je lui pris sa chemise hawaïenne, avant de lui faire un bisou sur le front. Je me levai, pour chercher Brook, mais il n'était pas dans mon champ de vision.**

**En larmes, je marchai où mes jambes me menaient. Je n'étais plus maître de moi. Zoro… Nami… Usopp… Sanji… Chopper… Robin… Franky…**

**Soudain je marchai sur un os. Brook. Je le vis enfin, qui était écrasé par un soldat de la marine, mort lui aussi. Mes yeux rouges le fixaient, presque vides d'émotion. Je n'arrivais même plus à penser. Tout ce que j'arrivai à faire fut de retomber à genoux, devant son corps, éparpillé en plusieurs morceaux. Ce squelette me faisait toujours mourir de rire avec son sens de l'humour morbide... Ses blagues de squelette, et son « Yohoho » si caractéristique… Qui, comme les autres, avait un passé très dur… Arrivant au bout de mes forces, je pris sa cane-épée, et distribua mon dernier bisou, à celui qui a rejoint mon équipage en dernier.**

**Je me levai pour partir de cette île et de ce monde en même temps. Continuer l'aventure sans eux m'était impossible, n'ayant plus personne pour qui vivre, ayant perdu tous ceux que j'aimais, je ne pouvais continuer seul. En marchant, enfin, trébuchant, je mis les sabres de Zoro à ma ceinture, le log-pose à mon poignet, le kabuto dans mon dos, les cigarettes dans mes poches. Mon chapeau de paille étant dans mon cou, je mis celui de Chopper, et par-dessus, les lunettes de Robin. J'enfilai, tremblant, la chemise de Franky, et gardai la canne de brook dans les mains. **

**Je m'approchai du bord d'une falaise en fermant les yeux, le sourire maintenant à mes lèvres, sachant que j'allais bientôt tous les retrouver. Mes larmes qui ne voulaient, malgré mon sourire forcé et mes yeux clos, cesser de couler, j'avançai encore doucement, en me rappelant tout ces beaux souvenirs, que je ne voulais pas oublier, et que je ne pourrais jamais oublier. **

**Je me serrai moi-même comme si j'avais froid. Le vent faisait virevolter mes cheveux dans tous les sens sous le chapeau de Chopper, et m'apaisait un peu, me rappelant l'endroit où je m'asseyais, sur la tête de lion du Thousand Sunny. Le visage de tous mes amis passèrent, l'un après l'autre, dans ma tête. Je ne veux pas rester ici... Pas sans vous... Je ne veux pas avoir une belle vie, et ne peux pas en voir… Pas sans vous... Vivre encore ? Pas sans vous.**

**Il y a ****quatre**** ans, un 5 mai, j'ai commencé à vous rencontrer, et en même temps, notre nouvelle aventure et nos rêves commençaient... Il y a trois ans, vous avez tous disparu, et mon frère est mort. Il y a ****deux**** ans, je suis devenu plus fort et vous aussi... Il y a ****un**** an... Vous m'avez retrouvé… Et aujourd'hui, nous sommes encore séparés, mais pas pour longtemps puisque maintenant, c'est moi qui vient tous vous retrouver... Merci les amis, pour cette belle aventure qui se termine. Merci. Merci pour tout. Je vous aime, et vous aimerai toujours. Vous avez été les plus beaux cadeaux que la vie m'ait offerts. Je sautai dans le vide après m'avoir chuchoté une dernière phrase...**

**"Joyeux anniversaire...Luffy ! ". Nous moururent ****un**** 5 mai... ****La même date**** où tout a commencé... et où tout se termine.**

**Voilà ! Alors, super ma fic, non…? Elle est remplie de joie et d'humour… Non, sans blague, ne me demandez pas ce qui m'a pris d'écrire quelque chose d'aussi triste, je n'en sais rien moi-même. Mais, ce que je peux vous dire c'est à la lecture d'un autre fic qui m'a donné l'idée ! Et que j'ai moi-même pleuré en l'écrivant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me tentait, d'écrire une fic triste, pour une fois shishishi (**_**Correctrice: Moi je comprends très bien, à force les fics guimauves et les happy-end, ça peut devenir soûlant à la longue !)**_**. Svp, une petite review !**

_**Zoro: **__**Ç**__**a te tentait de pleurer ?**_

_**Moi: Bah… Oui, pourquoi ?**_

_**Zoro: Et là tu veux pleurer ? **__**(**__**R**__**egard de démon assassin)**_**_**

_**Moi: Euh… Non, ça va aller, merci ! *s'enfuit et se cache derrière Luffy***_

_**Luffy: T'as pas honte ? J'ai vraiment l'air d'un imbécile moi, là-dedans !**_

_**Tous: T'es toujours un imbécile.**_

_**Luffy: Mayeuh !**_

_**Moi: Bah, de toute façon, j'vais aller voir Sanji, lui au moins, il va me… *Se prend un coup de pied dans le dos par un certain cuistot***_

_**Sanji: N'y pense même pas, démone...**_

_**Moi: Euh… EHOOOOOO ! J'suis une fille, BAKA !**_

_**Sanji: TOI !? Une fill**__**e**__**? Pff, laisse-moi rire ! T'es plutôt un mixte de Zoro et Luffy, mais en version un tout petit peu plus féminine, et plus folle aussi.**_

_**Moi: QUOI ? Tu veux voir qui est vraiment fou ? Espèce de clown vrillé à la face de foin… J'AI FAIM !**_

_**Sanji: Qu'est-ce que je disais? **__**(**__**D**__**ésespéré)**_** -_-''**

_**Zoro et Luffy: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA ! *Morts de rire sur le plancher***_

_**(La correctrice, qui se tape un peu l'incruste, car elle pète les plombs parce qu'elle ne sait plus écrire, alors qu'elle est censée être correctrice)**_

_**La correctrice: Vous avez fini ? Sanji, réfléchis une seconde, si c'était un gars, elle aurait un truc entre les jambes ! Et c'n'est pas parce qu'on a toujours faim qu'on est forcément un gars comme Luffy !**_

_**Sanji: Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**_

_**La correctrice: Je me demande si tu es vraiment un gars, vu comment tu t'esquives, et que tu ne réponds même pas aux questions qu'on te pose ! Et vous, Luffy et Zoro, OUI LES IMBECILES PAR TERRE C'EST A VOUS QUE JE CAUSE! Normalement, vous êtes censés être gentils avec elle, alors soyez gentils BORDEL!**_

_**Zoro: Mais c'est que tu me cours sur le haricot!**_

_**Moi: C'est sûr, t'en a la tête ! XD**_

_**Zoro: TU ME CHERCHE ENCOPRE ! * cour après Luffiee avec ses Katana***_

_**Moi: KYYYYAAAAAA !**_

_**La correctrice: Mais quel monde de machistes, je te jure ! Viens par là, ma «petite» Luffiee, moi je vais te protéger, parce que je t'aime beaucoup d'abord! Tiens, je te donne un peu à manger aussi, parce que moi aussi j'ai toujours faim. Si tu veux, je peux te proposer une fic où les trois machistes souffrent, et où la mort leur paraîtrait bien plus sereine…**_

_**Luffiee: Non, ça ira…**_

_**La correctrice: Tu es trop pure, ma fille, ça te perdra! En tous cas, tu viens d'écrire une merveilleuse fic!**_

_**Moi: Je sais u_u'' et merci ^^**_

_**Luffy: Moi aussi j'ai faim ! TT_TT ...**_

_**Tous: REVIEW PLEASE ! =D**_


End file.
